Peach the fangirl
by cuddlewaffles12
Summary: Just a little headcanon i had, namely that Peach is a yaoi fangirl! trust me, the story is better then the summary, and R&R please!


_(A/N Hey guys! Sorry for not writing for so long! I have A LOT of homework y'see… so anyway, I recently played "Super smash bros 3ds", and I loooove it! It inspired me to write this, as I already had a headcanon but wasn't in the mood. Enough of my rambling, let the story begin!)_

It was already late in the mansion, around 11, when Peach was busy on her laptop, her roommate, Zelda, sat in the bed opposite of hers, reading her book. Every few minutes Peach let out a squeak giggle, which was starting to annoy Zelda.

"Peach, why are you smiling like a madman?" Zelda asked, raising her eyebrow looking at her grinning friend, whose smile was getting wider and wider.

"huh? O-Oh, nothing…" the other princess replied, quite flustered. "I was just.. err… looking up something important!" she said, failing at trying to keep a poker face.

(suspicious…) Zelda thought to herself.

The next day, while Peach was in a match, Zelda couldn't help but look at her friend's computer, and find out what exactly Peach was smiling about.

"ugh, of course it's password protected.." she grumbled.

"hmmm…. It's Peach, so it shouldn't be that hard…" she said, as she knew Peach for a while.

She thought she figured it out, and typed "iheartm rio" as she was then granted access.

"figures she would do that.." Zelda thought to herself, and browsed through some files on Peaches' laptop. She found the "images" map, and clicked as she saw more maps.

"let's see… hmm? What's that?" she said as she saw a map with 2000 images, compared to the 200-500 in the other maps.

"what? What's… yah-oy?"

She opened the map, and browsed through the pictures, when her face reddened.

"the hell? Why are there pictures of contestants here kissing?" She questioned. "…and why are they all male?"

At that moment, Wii Fit Trainer, also known as Fitlea, walked inside.

"why are you on Peaches' laptop?" she asked her roommate.

"just finding out what she was constantly giggling about… and it's really creepy what I found." Zelda replied.

"let me see!" Fitlea said as she went and sat next to Zelda.

"…. She likes yaoi?" the pale woman asked.

"apparently so, and- HEY!" Zelda was very flustered all of a sudden.

"w-what is it Zelda?!" Fitlea asked, never seeing Zelda so angry before.

"she ships gay couples with MY boyfriend in it!" seeing various pictures of Link x Pit, Link x Roy and so on.

Meanwhile, after the match, Peach was talking to Rosalina, who also was a closet yaoi fan. While usually calm and composed, she too, was a big fan.

"omigosh, they are sooo cute together!"

"aren't they? And how about him and him!"

"ooh, I can see that happening!"

The conversation continued, even as they walked to the swimming pool, as they planned to do.

They entered the pool hall, where Rosalina fell silent.

"what's wrong Rosy? You are so quiet all of a.. OOOOOOOH!" She squeaked.

As they walked in, they noticed that like, 70 % of the male smashers where there.

"all those muscles…abs..arms..I HAVE TO TUMBLR THIS!" Peach squealed as she had a little Fangirl moment, and quickly grabbed her phone.

"my fanfiction ideas are storming…so…many…shippings!"

"I ship them!" she pointed at Marth and Ike.

"them!" she pointed to Pit and Dark Pit.

"them!" she pointed to Shulk and Robin (M)

She then pointed to Captain falcon and Snake.

"they definitely hate eachother, but they also f*ck eachother!"

She rambled on, as Fitlea approached with a VERY pissed off Zelda.

"Peach, WHY DO YOU HAVE DRAWINGS OF MY BOYFRIEND BEING GAY?!" She yelled, pointing a finger at the blonde.

"oops, looks like you found my yaoi stash… heh, hehehe…" she awkwardly laughed.

"Peach, I would advise you to run" Rosalina told her.

Cue Kirby and Jigglypuff talking in one strange language or another, when suddenly Peach was running away, Zelda, holding a frying pan, running after her.

"Poyo?" Kirby wondered. "Jiggly, jiggly, jigglypuff." Jigglypuff reassured him.

What they didn't know, was that they left the laptop open, and Toon link, being the troll he is, mailed all the pictures to all the smashers, tagged "look at what Peach has on her laptop"

This of course, made an entire mob of male smashers run after Peach, equally pissed.

People shouted things like, "I'm not gay dammit!" or "what the hell Peach!" as they ran after her.

Robin then shouted: "hey! I have been repressing gay thoughts for months when you brought it up again!"

Everybody stopped and stared at him.

"…..what?" Robin asked, as he was oblivious to what he just said.

In the mess, Peach quickly escaped, and ran to her empty room to post things on her blog, and write fanfiction.

_(A/N so, that was that! In case you were wondering, I ship some of those pairings myself! I just thought up a little headcanon that Peach was a yaoi fan, and that started up the story._

_Also, I am thinking about writing another story, and I am thinking about what to write, and can't choose between ideas, so I wanted you guys to help me!_

_I'm thinking about writing either A) Yandere Link (as his voice actor in HW voiced 3 yandere characters) _

_B) Dark pit x Pit fl__uff_

_C) Robin siblings humor_

_Please post a review telling me which one I should write!_

_Or just rate and review In general!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_cuddlewaffles_


End file.
